<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Interns and Surgeons by q20z17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442490">Of Interns and Surgeons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/q20z17/pseuds/q20z17'>q20z17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/q20z17/pseuds/q20z17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll write your introduction on your research paper about cardiothoracic trauma patients.” </p><p>“Not with your grammar you’re not.”</p><p>Clint followed Natasha all the way to their residents’ quarters sporting his best puppy dog eyes and pout.</p><p>If there’s one thing Natasha hates, it’s when people bother her on her day off. And if there’s one other thing that she hates even more, it’s babying newly minted interns right on the what’s supposed to be her day off.</p><p>OR the one where all of them are doctors and everyone's just trying to save lives. AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Interns and Surgeons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda Maximoff stared at her pale complexion as she anxiously buttoned her uniform. Her fingers shook slightly as she tied her fiery red tresses into a neat pony tail. After all those years of premed and medical school, here she is, a fully-fledged surgical intern. Bottom of the food chain. Taking patients’ histories and physical exam and if she’s lucky, she gets to scrub in at surgeries. “<em>You’ve worked your ass all these years you’ve got this</em>,” she thought to herself trying to hype herself up to no avail. With a deep sigh, she went out of her room and found her brother already attacking the cereals.</p><p>“First day today yes? Good luck sister.” Pietro looked at his twin proudly as he munched his breakfast. “Knock ‘em dead.”</p><p>“Real funny Pietro, I just hope I won’t mess up on my first day at the hospital. Why didn’t I just quit when I still had the chance.” Wanda groaned.</p><p>“Because we both know that your dream of being a bubblegum pop star is a moot point and your brain is still your biggest asset?” Pietro deadpanned and it’s all Wanda could do to not shove her twin’s face in his breakfast.</p><p>“You’ve endured all those years of medical school and now that you’re so close, you’re chickening out?” Pietro guffawed but suddenly turned serious as he took in his twin’s obvious anxiety. “You know you can do this right? Top 10 in your class with a recommendation from the chief of clinics himself. You’re practically a doctor already, minus the experience and all the smugness.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Wanda chuckled, feeling just a little bit of her anxiety melting away. Turning on her twin, she explained, “This is my first rotation I don’t know if I could handle all that stress in an actual hospital setting.”</p><p>Pietro set down his now empty bowl on the counter and stood in front of Wanda. Enveloping her in a big bear hug, he pecked her forehead. “You’ll be fine little witch. Now go save lives.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’ll write your introduction on your research paper about cardiothoracic trauma patients.”</p><p>“Not with your grammar you’re not.”</p><p>Clint followed Natasha all the way to their residents’ quarters sporting his best puppy dog eyes and pout. As the new interns’ coordinator, he had an orientation with the said group of interns in a few minutes.</p><p>“You know I have no patience when it comes to kids.” Natasha growled as she snapped her locker shut before proceeding to tidy up her duffle bag.</p><p>If there’s one thing Natasha hates, it’s when people bother her on her day off. And if there’s one other thing that she hates even more, it’s babying newly minted interns right on the what’s supposed to be her day off. She avoided Clint all day, knowing that he needed a favor that without a doubt she’d be too soft to not actually help him with.</p><p>“Please Natasha, I have an amputation with Doctor Hill scheduled and we both know it will last all morning and I can’t supervise the new interns.” Clint practically kneeled in front of her in their residents’ quarters.</p><p>“No way am I babysitting those kids for you Barton.” Natasha rolled her eyes as she tried to get away from Clint who was practically hugging her left leg.</p><p>“I’ll treat you to lunch for a month.”</p><p>“You owe me enough money already. One month is not enough.”</p><p>“I’ll do your laundry for two months.”</p><p>“After you turned all your whites pink, you’re not going anywhere near my scrubs.”</p><p>“I’ll cover your shifts this week.” Clint asks as a last ditch attempt to convince her, brightening slightly when Natasha paused and considered her options.</p><p>“Plus weekends.” Natasha narrowed her eyes as Clint sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Alright alright. Go with Bruce. Have to make sure you wouldn’t make them all quit on their first day.”</p><p>Natasha groaned for the umpteenth time as Bruce Banner, one of their co-residents smiled and shrugged good naturedly and pulled her outside their quarters all the way towards the starry eyed group of people standing in front of the nurses’ station.</p><p>“Be nice.” Bruce murmured as he tried to straighten his tie.</p><p>“I’m always nice.” Natasha smiled sweetly at Bruce before not so subtly stepping on his shoes. Wincing slightly, Bruce turned to the new batch of interns.</p><p>“Good morning everyone. Welcome to surgery. This whole wing is the surgery ward which will be your home for a whole year. This is Doctor Natasha Romanoff, assistant chief resident and I’m Doctor Bruce Banner, one of your senior residents. We’ll begin a tour of the ward and then will assign you to your duties immediately.”</p><p>“As you can see, we are in front of the nurses’ station. They help you. You help them. They are an important part of the system.” Natasha exclaimed as the clack of her heels resounded with authority while she quickly leafed through the interns’ files.</p><p>“Who is going to be-“</p><p>“Ooh fresh meat!” An obnoxious voice made their little group turned back to a tall, dark-haired man waving at them across the hall.</p><p>“At least let us finish our tour before you talk them to death Tony.” Bruce sighed they waited for Tony to catch up to them.</p><p>“Tony Stark. I’m in charge of public relations and without a doubt the smartest resident in this whole hospital.” Natasha rolled her eyes as Tony introduced himself winking at a random intern who was trying hard not to burst into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“He’s really humble too.” Bruce offered sarcastically. “And last time I checked, we have no public relations officer.” “Shut up. Remind me not to invite you in our residents’ soiree next weekend.”</p><p>“There’s our chief resident, Steve Rogers. You’ll have rounds with him every Monday so prepare yourself.” Natasha pointed at a tall blonde male talking to an elderly patient down the hall, all the while completely ignoring the bickering beside her.</p><p>“He’s not as smart as me but he’s a reliable guy.” Tony exclaimed, taking it upon himself to lead the pack as they walked along the vast expanse of the surgery ward.</p><p>“We’ll have interns assigned to the emergency room for trauma cases. Some will be in charge of the patients in the surgery wing and the rest will be assigned in the operating room. You only get to observe in most of the cases but if you’re lucky, you get to scrub in.” Bruce explained patiently.</p><p>Wanda jotted down her notes religiously, only stopping to steal glances at the gorgeous female resident walking in front of her. From the get go, it’s obvious that Natasha Romanov is a no-nonsense character, one that you wouldn’t like to cross. It wasn’t long before Wanda became entranced by the sound of her voice, after which came the blatant staring at her back, her copper red hair billowing behind her. <em>I wonder how it would feel like if I ran my hands through it. Oh my god Wanda. Stop being such a creep on your first day.</em> Wanda cursed internally as she stared at her notes, but before long her eyes once again trailed on the gorgeous redhead.</p><p>“Stop staring at her so hard, you’re gonna burn holes through her back.” Wanda started as her co-intern beside her whispered.</p><p>Turning her head, she whispered back, blushing profusely “I wasn’t staring, I was listening.”</p><p>“Sure you are. I’m Sam by the way.” Sam offered his hand which Wanda took good naturedly.</p><p>“Wanda. Any idea on how we’re gonna survive our internship?”</p><p>“No guts, no glory. Also, couple of interns said to steer clear of the Black Widow.”</p><p>“Who’s Black Widow?” Wanda asked intrigued.</p><p>Sam pointed at Natasha, who was already scolding one of their co-interns for having forgotten his ID.</p><p>“Black Widow aka Assistant chief resident Natasha Romanoff. They said she’ll chew you out before swallowing you whole during her rounds. The only female resident in the surgery department, graduated 3rd in her class after Doctors Banner and Stark. She’s a real bad-ass. Also brilliant. But I wouldn’t go anywhere near that sting of hers.”</p><p>“Black Widow? Really? They named her after a bug?”</p><p>“Really? That’s all you got after what I just said?”</p><p>“Are you two listening? I am not going to repeat myself and your mistakes will be entirely your fault.” Natasha barked at the pair as they both jumped and murmured their apologies.</p><p>“We’re sorry Doctor Romanov.” Sam murmured as both he and Wanda jogged to keep up with the group.</p><p>Natasha took in the new interns, or as she’d like to call them, the new recruits. It’s not easy to get into the Stark Metro Hospital. Either you have the brains to get in or you don’t. Their program only accepts the best and the brightest. About half their interns usually quit during the first week. She only hopes that this new batch wouldn’t disappoint.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you think of the new kids?” Steve Rogers, one of Natasha’s closest friends, and in her opinion, someone too kind for his own good sat beside her in the cafeteria.</p><p>“They seem to be a bunch of troublemakers.” Natasha grunted as Clint read through their personal profiles.</p><p>“We have Maximoff, Parker, Barnes, Danvers, Wilson-“</p><p>“Who names their kid Vision? That’s a wedgie waiting to happen.” Tony said, looking over Clint’s shoulder as he munched on his burrito.</p><p>“Maybe someone lost a bet?”</p><p>“What did I miss?” Thor Odinson, one of the surgery residents assigned at the Emergency ward joined them at their table.</p><p>“Natasha already had two interns in her naughty list.”</p><p>“Already? But it’s only lunchtime.”</p><p>“They were talking during orientation. One of them even forgot their identification card.” Natasha explained.</p><p>“Goodness who died after that-oww! Watch it!” Tony pouted after a well placed kick got him on the shin.</p><p>“Just don’t make them cry Romanoff. We can’t have half of them quitting before this month ends.” Steve said as he clapped Natasha on the back before standing up. “Gotta go, have to change Mrs. Zapata’s wound dressing.”</p><p>“We’ll have to assign them in teams. Natasha, you’re gonna be with Maximoff and Wilson. Bruce will be with Parker and Danvers. I’m going to be with Vision and Barnes.”</p><p>“You get to be with the red haired intern you were staring at earlier.” Bruce poked Natasha in the ribs.</p><p>“There’s staring? Why, who, when did I not notice this?” Clint sputtered.</p><p>“You weren’t there idiot. By the way, nice one Romanov. She cute.” Tony nodded as he perused through the files. “It says here she was recommended by Fury himself. Not bad for a baby intern.”</p><p>“I wasn’t staring. She was the one who was talking with her friend while I was talking.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Why do I put up with you men.”</p><p>“Cause we’re your only friends. And Thor here knows no one from this side of the state.” Tony offered.</p><p>“Why am I being singled out this time? I have lots of friends” Thor said indignantly.</p><p>“Not with kids we overheard you trashtalking over that game you were playing for hours. The threats are getting old buddy.”</p><p>“Speaking of kids, look who’s over there.” Bruce gathered, nodding towards the entrance of the cafeteria where the new interns just entered. Natasha turned towards the entrance and sure enough, six nervous individuals just entered.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Are we even allowed to be here?” Peter Parker, the youngest of all of them said nervously as he shifted his gaze hungrily towards the lasagna being served.</p><p>“Of course we are, the rules and regulations that were introduced to us earlier didn’t say anything about the cafeteria being off limits.” Vision said, “Although I must say, their menu is severely lacking in nutrients." “Dude lighten up. I’m really hungry.” Carol muttered, “Look there’s the senior residents from earlier.”</p><p>“Maybe we can sit with them.”</p><p>“Maybe you should go first then we’ll watch as they tear you to shreds.” Sam said before smirking, “There’s your crush Maximoff.”</p><p>“She’s not my crush oh my god shut up.” Wanda whispered, blushing profusely as her eyes met Natasha. Before she could stop herself, Wanda’s right hand went up and did a little wave at the residents. One that all of them returned with the exception of Natasha who just raised her brows in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah real smooth Wanda, I think she likes us now.” Carol snickered sarcastically as both Barnes and Wilson chuckled behind her. Groaning Wanda plopped herself down at the nearest chair and ducked her head to hide her embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think she likes you.” Tony Stark gleefully elbowed Natasha in the ribs as Bruce smirked at her other side.</p><p>“She is cute Natasha. Aren’t you glad she’s on your team?”</p><p>“Great. Fantastic.” Natasha rolled her eyes but then her gaze strayed at where Wanda was talking to Vision a few yards away. “Just perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.</p><p>It's my first time posting here. Please be nice lol. It's my first time writing in years and the quarantine is driving me nuts and this idea has been in my head for a very long time so I just decided to go with it.</p><p>I'm still thinking if this is going to be a one-shot or a multi-chapter lol. Again thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>